teppenfandomcom-20200213-history
TEPPEN Wiki:Referencing
This page outlines on how to cite and add references to articles, like this.Like this! When and why to cite References should be included in an article when support or clarification is needed on a statement. This is to provide proof that it is right and can be verified. Where to cite References should be added in a page's Patch History section, sometimes in the Background section or wherever else an information needs support. They do not, however, have to be added for obvious information (eg. The sky is blue, Ryu is a character in the Street Fighter series). Where to get information from *Official TEPPEN social media accounts. **This includes: PlayTeppen's Twitch account, PlayTeppen's YouTube account, PlayTEPPEN ASIA's YouTube account, PlayTeppen's Instagram account, PlayTeppen's Facebook account, PlayTeppen's Twitter account, PlayTEPPEN_ASIA's Twitter account, TEPPENTHEGAME's Twitter account. *The official TEPPEN site **https://teppenthegame.com/ *Japanese news & media outlets (such as 4Gamer, Famitsu, DengekiOnline, etc.) **These outlets have direct contact with the developers and as such any information given by them comes directly from the developer most of the time. *Social media accounts from select community members **''TEPPEN'' is a video game that often uses their community as a way to market the game, in these cases the social media accounts from these users can be used as a reliable source, especially when the official TEPPEN account shares the post of the user in question on their own account. **Example: https://twitter.com/DuelLinksMeta/status/1186851879625592834 *News & media outlets from outside of Japan (such as IGN, Dualshockers, Kotaku, etc.) **Although the information given by outlets located outside of Japan is creditable due to how they can also have direct contact with the developers, sometimes the developer's statement may be badly translated and in this situation the information could turn out to be false or not entirely true. *Fan accounts in any social media or public forums **Most fans of TEPPEN do not have any contact with the developers and as such their statement(s) cannot be used as a reliable source. *Other wikis or resource sites **Instead of linking to these sites, link to the source that's written on the page in question. How to cite To create a reference, simply switch to source mode while editing and then place your text inside the following: followed by title. Let's use the page The Devils Awaken as an example: :It was first announced at the 2019 Tokyo Game Show and was released on October 31 (PST) / November 1 (JST) 2019.PlayTEPPEN on Twitter: "Our next expansion and Hero are out on 10.31/11.1 depending on your timezone." Which would turn into this: :It was first announced at the 2019 Tokyo Game Show and was released on October 31 (PST) / November 1 (JST) 2019.PlayTEPPEN on Twitter: "Our next expansion and Hero are out on 10.31/11.1 depending on your timezone." Repeated use If you want to use the same reference again in an article, first replace ' with ' at the beginning of the reference in question, then place the second, third etc. usage as ' (with the end slash!). You must use a name in between the quotations and then use the same name on any other usage. then title PlayTEPPEN on Twitter: "Our next expansion and Hero are out on 10.31/11.1 depending on your timezone." Listing At the end of the page, create a section named Sources ( Sources ) and include the code ' . This will create a numbered listing of your citations.Example. When there are none If there is no citation on a sentence or paragraph you believe needs clarification, you may add the template at the end. This can be removed once a reference is added. If the section or page lacks references, you can add the template at the beginning of the section/page. Example pages * Nero * The Devils Awaken * WC2019 Selection Pack A note to other wiki admins The uses the ReferencePopups script in order to make the references have a pop-up box when the reader hovers their mouse onto the citation marker. In order to add this to your wiki, simply type the following code onto your MediaWiki:ImportJS page: dev:ReferencePopups/code.js Sources Category:Policies